life of anistasia: the master assasin's child
by g-licatied it's complicated
Summary: clint and Natasha's daughter gets kidnapped by none other than MOCKINHBIRD and a little something something gose on between said daughter and spider-man
1. Chapter 1

Life of Anastasia

A/N: hey guys ummm I'm new to writing so be nice! And I want to thank my team, chloe for helping me write this and Tegan for drawing the cover art. These guys are going to be helping me throughout the story so if you have any questions we'll answer them asap.

So HERE WE GO

? P.O.V

News night

Ever heard of the saying "things happen for a reason." Well I learnt the hard way that one: it's not true and two: my dad's ex-wife is evil. PURE EVIL!

"so, Anastasia what's it like being the child of two world famous master assassins?" the reporter says with a smile on her face.

"umm, oh boy makin' me think here. Umm, I'd say it has its perks but what with them having so many foes I'm constantly in danger but the pros weigh out the cons."

"Thank you and next we're going to find out how farming socks-" the reporter says as I walk off the set and back to avengers mansion.

I am Anastasia and I am the child of Hawkeye and Black Widow.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n hey guys so umm how are you? Sorry this chapters taken so long but uhhh yeah

I do not own anything

Here we go

4 years ago…

AHHHH I scream as I walk through the futuristic glass door. I kick off my shoes and run up the slippy, marble stairs and past my dad.

"Hi Anya, what's with the screaming?" My dad asks with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, nothing important." I say in an innocent manner.

"Well I have something very exciting to tell you!"

"What?" I ask suddenly interested.

"Well, me and your mother have been in touch with our old collige who sings and is a member of S.H.E.I.L.D and me and your mother think it's about high time you got a job at S.H.E.L.D!"

Clint's p.o.v

I watch as my not so little girl freak out.

"Really!" she asks jumping up and down, but before I get the chance to reply, She slips on the marble and falls to the bottom of the stairs. When she lands she laughs and starts running up the stairs again.

"Thanks dad." She said as a smile slapped on her face.

"Don't slip!" I yell as I stare up the slippery, stainless stairs.

Anastasia's P.O.V

Suddenly I leap into my beautiful bedroom with joy that Peter Parker asked me out. Me and Peter have been friends for years. I've always had a crush on Peter and when I found out he was spider-man just made me love me even more. My date is in an hour and I've got to get ready yet. As I walk over to my vanity I hit play button on my boombox and my favourite song starts to play. When I sit down I grab my plastic cup and I tap and sing along.

"**Cups"**

**I got my ticket for the long way round.**

**Two bottles of whiskey for the way,**

**And I sure would like some sweet company**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

As I sing I put my cup away and pick up my hair brush and start brushing though my long red curls as I sing.

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me talk**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**I got my ticket for the long way round **

**The one with the prettiest of views**

**It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers**

**But it sure would be prettier with you.**

**When I'm gone **

**When I'm gone **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**Gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone **

**When I'm gone **

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair **

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**

As I stop singing I walk out of my bedroom, the hard wood floor of my bedroom being replaced by the slippy marble under foot.

Then I walk up to the kitchen I see my mum talking to uncle Steve about something. If mom found out that I was going on a date she'll maine me, no scratch that, she'll tell my dad and then he'll shoot an arrow though Peter's eye-socket!

I sneak past the kitchen and grab the knob of the front door-

"And where exactly do you think you're going young lady." My mom asks arms across her chest.

"oh, just going out with a friend" I say lying though my teeth.

She laughs and says "Peter?"

"Maybe!" I say defensively

"okay" she says while laughing

As I walk out the door I say to myself "never try to sneak when black widow's about!"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hey guys sorry for the long wait buuuuuuuut…..

here we go

chapter 2

natasha's p.o.v

I walk into the lounge to find a massive fight going on between stark and hulk.

"All I'm saying hulk, is that the molecular structure could make you look hum—" stark says before he gets cut off.

"Stark! Cut the crap. If he doesn't want to look human then that's his choice." Clint said defensively.

Anastasia p.o.v

As I walk up to beast's bowling ally the bouncing butterflys in my stomache start to fearsly flutter away.

I walked confidently through the decorative door and up to the peaceful peter parker.

"hey beautiful" he says while kissing me on the cheek which made me blush.

"hey handsome" I say flirtatiously while I gave perfect peter parker the cheeky one-eye wink.

Peter walks up to the desk and grabs two pairs of bowling shoes and says

"size 5" he says smirking while handing me the smaller pair. He always teases me.

"shut up" I say playfully swatting his hands away like they were tiny flys buzzing around.

As me and peter walk up to our lane we feel a thump, thump, thump and as it gets closer I loose my balance and start to tremble but before I hit the floor peter catches me using his spider-man abilities.

We spun circles around each other, to find the extremely sudden sound was coming from the thing and hulk. They must be here for their weekly bowling session. Me and peter laugh.

Peter's P.O.V

God she's so beautiful especially when the light is shining just over her head though her red curls and just over her face. It just makes her look stunning.

Clint's p.o.v

As I walk into the kitchen Natasha walks up to me and says

"clint. We've got a mission."

"oh, the sweet sound of my lovely brides voice, hello to you too" I say in a sarcastic manner.

"yes, hello, hi, bonjour get a move on" she says shoving me though the door.

"woah, woah woah what's going on?" it's bobbi… MOCKINGBIRD HAS GONE ROUGE."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys I am so sorry that this took so long but we had easter break and it was my birthday on the 17th so soz but…

HERE WE GO!

Chapter 3

Natasha's P.O.V

"SHIT" Clint says clearly freaking out. He and Bobbi have been so close ever since Anastasia was born in fact since I went on maternity leave of absence and he and Bobbi got sent on missions together.

Flashback

As I sit on the comfy couch with my 8 month baby bump when the phone rang from the coffee table. With much effort I reach across to grab the phone before it rang off.

"hello" I say slightly out of breath.

"hi Natasha it's Bobbi." Says the very cheery voice from the phone.

"oh, hi Bobbi where's Clint?"

"he's in the shower, he wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine but baby Blackhawk is making it hard to move."

"well pregnancy will do that to you." She says while chuckling

"I guess, how's the mission going?"

"alright, we only just invaltrated HYDRA, took us over 8 hours! That's crazy. Oh here's your main man now."

"hey, Tash" Clint says excitedly.

"hi, how was your shower?" I say teasingly

"alright, how are you?" he asks lovingly

"I'm, good. I did some more baby shopping today, bought some more sleep suits, bottles and hats."

"Not more hats! Don't we have enough hats?" he says while laughing.

"it's not my fault we have a pile of them." I said feeling hurt.

"I'm teasing" he says

"I know!"

"right I've got to go. We've got an informant to meet. Give baby kisses, don't go into labor and I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you." he says sweetly.

"love you too." When I go to put the phone down but I quickly say

"wait, baby wants to say bye"

He chuckles and says "ok"

I put the phone up to my bump and let him listen to our baby.

Present day

"holla, holla, holla at the DJ a minute. So you're telling me that Bobbi, my best friend/ex wife/ godmother to my child has gone rouge and no one decided to tell me sooner!"

"CLINT!" I shout at him

"right, right I'm sorry Jesus" he says apologetically.

Anastasia's P.O.V

As I walk hand in hand with peaceful peter along the busy sidewalk, car horns honking, people screaming at each other to move and the hot, humid air of new York city along with the calloused but soft hand in mine just make everything seem content and peaceful.

Clint's P.O.V

"wait, what are we going to do about Anya?" I say worrying slightly.

"she'll have to stay here." Natasha says calmly.

There's a knock at the door and Natasha goes to answer it while i try to make myself look as clam as possible.

"Mel, hi how are you?" I hear her say to agent songbird as I walk up to the door.

"hi Mel." I say sighing.

"hi, did I come at the wrong time." she says awkwardly.

"no, no we're just in a rush. We're about to go on a mission." Natasha says calmly "but thank you for offering to be Anistasia's partner when she joins S.H.E.L.D"

"not a problem. I mean I didn't have a partner anyway."

"DAD!" I hear the light of my life yell at me.

Anistasia's P.O.V

My date with peter was amazing and now I'm trying to do my target practice, but the string on my bow ahs snapped. I figured that since I'm going to join S.H.E.L.D soon I might aswell get back into archery seeing as my accuracy is just as deadly as my dad's.

"DAD!" I yell

"IN HERE SHORTY." He screams from the living room. I pick up my bow and walk into the living room.

"dad can you restri- what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Listen, honey, me and your dad are going on a mission." Mum tells me.

"mum, you said no more missions after Russia" I say sounding upset, eyes glassing over.

"I know, sweetheart but we've been called in by director fury himself." She says reaching out to hug me, but I move away.

"what about Kristina and James. You promised Kristina that-" I shouted

"Anya, darling we've talked to them" dad says trying to get through to me but instead I run upstairs to my room and sit and cry on my bed.

A shadow lumes over me. A shadow of a woman. I turn around quickly to see…

Clint's P.O.V

I walk up to the big, hard wood door that leads to my not so little girls room and knock on the door 3 times

"Anya, darling?" I say gently.

No reply

"Anistasia." I say a bit more sternly.

Still no reply.

"Anistasia Grace Barton, open this door right now." I shout

No reply

I try to push the door, surprisingly it just opens with a loud creek.

I step inside to every parent's worst nightmare.

My daughter was gone…

A/N **cliffhanger**

**Eastenders moment maybe **

I hope it was worth the wait

Bye guys.


End file.
